


Waterfall

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Protectiveness, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Teams finds out, Time Travel, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: After he felt like he almost lost Ray, Nate kisses him in front of the crew. The thing is, they hadn’t told the rest of their friends about their relationship yet.They have to deal with their teammates’ reactions.





	Waterfall

“And babe, it's a relief to know I got you keeping me afloat when I'm in your waterfall.”

— _ Waterfall _ , Stargate ft. P!nk, Sia.

* * *

 

**Giza, Ancient Egypt. 2535 B. C.**

 

“Ray, are you there? Do you copy?” Nate asked. In response, nothing but unsettling silence came through the ship’s speakers. He was going from nervous to anxious and his desperation was turning into panic. His heart was beating way too fast to be healthy and his whole body became sticky with a fine but dense layer of sweat.

“Ray, for God’s sake, say something!” He screamed, while his eyes scanned the last reading of the telemetry of Ray's exosuit.

“Stay calm, Mr. Heywood, I'm sure this is just a communication issue and Dr. Palmer is already returning to the ship,” Rip assured calmly. “Gideon, can you tell us anything about his condition?”

“I'm afraid not, Captain Hunter. We lost all signs of him since he entered the Pyramid of Khafre.”

Nate sighed in frustration. He would go mad if they didn't have a response from Ray saying he was alright. He had just walked into an Egyptian Pyramid  — The Pyramid of Khafre — going after another fragment of the Spear of Destiny.

Khafre was one of Egypt’s history cruelest pharaohs and Ray had walked in there but nothing but his A.T.O.M. suit, which by then might have been useless if it' wasn't even syncing with Gideon’s system. What if he couldn’t escape the pyramid? Or if his suit wasn't working at all and he had nothing to defend himself?

Nate tried to stay focused on not losing his mind. If something happened to Ray, he would feel so guilty about it. He was the historian of the team, so of course he’d been the one suggesting to look for the fragment of the spear in that specific time period.

He hadn’t suggested it in vain, he knew that he’d considered that armies (meaning, organized soldiers with mildly advanced weapons) in Egypt didn’t exist until the 15th Dynasty, but still. Even when there was a margin of at least 885 long years before that happened, he was still getting over his head imagining Ray might not be back.

All Nate knew for sure, however, was that he couldn't lose Ray. Not because of his stupidity of letting him go in there by himself, not at the hands of some Egyptian pharaoh, and actually, not ever.

 

*

 

Ten long and tense minutes went by. There still wasn’t news from Ray. Rip didn’t ask Gideon again for him; they all knew she would notify them in case she received any signal of his status.

Ray’s voice suddenlt found it's way through the speakers, alerting the team. “Guys, I think I'm in trouble. There are gatekeepers in here — ” There was a fighting noise in the background and Ray’s tone made pretty clear that it wasn’t a fight he was winning.

“Shall I send backup?” Rip asked.

Determined, Nate volunteered without a moment’s hesitation before anyone offered in his place and before anyone tried to talk him out of it.

“I'll go in there,” Nate said.

“No way, none of you are coming,” Ray said. “I think I can handle it, it’s just a couple of guards — ” The distinctive sound of Ray’s suit firing laser shots interrupted his own words — “If I don't, then your lives aren’t worth trying to save me. I'm already on my way out.”

Then the contact fizzled out once again.

“No, Ray!” Nate exclaimed. He bit his tongue, taking a deep breath and cursing to himself. “I'm going in there.”

“Boy Scout said he could handle it,” Mick said nonchalantly. 

“He said he  _ thought _ he could,” Nate corrected, cutting Mick off. 

“Nate, I understand that he's your friend and you're worried but we can't let you go in there by yourself,” Amaya said.

“What if Gray and I go for him? I'm sure we’ll be enough backup against a few cudgels and daggers,” Jax suggested. 

“Jefferson, exposing Firestorm in the Ancient Egypt could compromise the entire mission,” Martin replied. 

“I agree with Martin, we’ve already caused too much trouble getting Ray in there to screw it up,” Sara said.

Nate refused to accept they would leave Ray on his own.

“And we’re just going to ditch him there? I don't know perfectly how the Snart story went but — ”

“You don't want to play that card on me, kid,” Mick said, walking threateningly closer to him.

“Okay, that’s enough!” Rip intervened. “We will surely not leave him there, but we can at least wait until we can contact him again so we’re not going in blindly.”

Nate shook his head in desperation. How could no one see how dangerous Ray’s situation was? “What if there's no ‘agai — ”

“Hey guys,” Ray’s shattered voice quieted the room. It wasn't coming from the speakers, though. 

They all turned around to find him in the bridge’s entrance, walking with difficulty with a hand pressing on his abdomen.

There were no signs of blood, but his face was reddened and he had a small cut on the side of his forehead.

“I think I got beaten up,” Ray said, managing a soft smile despite his circumstances.

They all rushed to help him, but not as quickly as Nate did.

Nate offered him support and let Ray practically put all of his weight on him, placing his hands on each of Nate’s shoulders while his legs barely upheld themselves. Nate grabbed his torso and secured his feet on the ground so they wouldn’t stumble back together.

Nate was so happy, so joyful to have him there, in goddamn safety, he couldn’t resist his urge to plant a kiss on Ray’s lips. It was short but intense, full of relief and definitely full of love. 

“I thought I had lost you,” Nate whispered. “And before you ask, I couldn't care less about what they might think. Let's take you to the med bay, cmon."

“Oh, my God,” Amaya muttered softly.

“That makes quite a lot of sense,” Martin said. 

Nate started walking with Ray hanging on him and he faced the six stunned faces of their teammates. “Any help, guys?”

Jax quickly walked to them. He put Ray’s other arm around his neck. “We’re definitely talking about this later, though,” he said, still impressed.

 

*

 

After Ray was completely healed (which didn’t take much time, thank you very much Gideon), they both went to face the inevitable. 

Not that they were worried per se. In any case, they were two grown men completely responsible for their choices. It was the possibility of facing a disapproval lecture and knowing they should justify themselves what made them uneasy. 

On the bridge, the whole team seemed to be waiting for them to return from the medical bay. Sara was reading a book, Martin teaching Jax to play chess, Rip showing Amaya his most played songs of his iPod and Mick lonely drinking a beer, as usual.

“So, I think we owe you all an explanation,” Nate said. He had insisted on doing the talking because he’d been the one to expose them in the first place.

“Uhm, no, you really don’t,” Sara said. Rip looked at her surprisedly, and she quickly noticed the rest of the team had a similar expression to his. “What, guys? Haven’t you noticed? I thought we all knew and pretended it was a secret.”

Jax shook his head and so did Amaya.

“I guess it’s just my well-working gaydar, then,” Sara said, shrugging and going back to read her book.

“Listen,” Rip started. “I can’t say it didn’t surprise me. I am in favor of love and couldn’t be happier that you two have found it.”

“I feel a ‘but’ approaching,” Ray said.

“But it’s not easy to love someone in this line of work. I’ll just wish you the best of luck  _ and _ — ” he paused decisively, “consider the Waverider a sanctuary, please. You know what I mean.”

Nate, Ray, Jax and Amaya giggled.

“Sure thing,  _ dad _ ,” Nate said.

“I agree with Captain Hunter. It’s adorable you’ve fallen in love,” Martin told them.

“Yes, I mean it’s weird,” Jax said, “but cute, I guess.”

Ray and Nate nodded to their kind opinions.

“Amaya?” Nate asked, noticing how quiet she’d been. She was a really special friend for him and being from 1942 he assumed it hadn’t been easy for her to process it.

“I still don’t completely know how your society works, guys,” she said, shrugging in sympathy. “If that’s how things work around in this century, I think I’ll have to understand it. And it’s something quite new for me, yes, but not something I reject or that I’m not willing to get used to.”

She smiled brightly and Nate walked to her to give her a tight hug.

“It means a lot to me,” he told her.

“Mick, any words?” Ray said, since Mick had been the only one to say absolutely nothing by then. And because after everything they'd been through, Ray had to admit that he actually cared about Mick.

“What can I say? I preferred not to know.” He took a sip from his beer and all of them, including Sara, laughed at his sincerity.

Nate and Ray shared a smile across the room. Partly because they were both aware of how thankful they had to be for their awesome teammates, but mainly because they were now free to show their affection in front of them.

They hardly would ever get enough of it, anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can all thank UpsideAround for being, once again, a great beta reader for me :D.
> 
> This had to be a lot lighter on the angst of the first bit but I couldn’t help myself making Nate all worried about Ray. 
> 
> And I mean there’s something about writing the dynamic of this team that just relaxes me ?? I'll definitely write more of these guys.
> 
> P.s.: I geek out so hard googling about history !!


End file.
